Cargan iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Ain'tNobodyWhoCanComfortMe
Summary: I've wanted to do one of these for a long time, so I tried. Rated T for language.


**Wow. This turned out worse than I expected it to. I've just wanted to try one of these for the longest time. Sorry if it turned out like crap. I tried. I kept getting really bad songs to work with, so I kept having to start over. These 10 finally worked out for me. Sort of.**

**I might not even want to keep this up. Reviews telling me if you liked it would help. :)**

**iPod Shuffle Challenge Rules: **  
**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**  
**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**  
**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**  
**4. Do ten of these, and then post them**

* * *

**Secrets – One Republic**

"You're _what_?" Logan asked, his face a mix between confusion and, well, it was mainly just confusion.

"I'm… I'm just bored, Logan. I need something exciting, lately everything's been really boring."

"So, what do you plan on doing about it, then? What kind of excitement do you need?"

"I need to tell… everybody about us. I'm sick of hiding it. I don't care what anybody says, it needs to be done. I need to be out about this."

Logan smiled, nodding his head as he leant in for a kiss.

**Holding On To Heaven – Nickelback**

"I miss you. I miss you so much, Logan. When will you be back?"

"_I… I'm not sure, Carlos. Maybe in another few weeks or so?"_

"A few weeks? How am I supposed to last that long without my boyfriend?"

"_You'll make do, Carlos. You can do it. I believe in you."_

"I really hope so, Logie. I feel lost without you by my side at night, it feels empty, cold. It just doesn't feel right. When you get back, you can be guaranteed that I'll never let go of you. I love you so much Logan."

"_Love you too, Carlos."_

**Wasted Years – Maroon 5**

"I think that we need to take a break, Carlos. Take some time apart from each other."

"What? We've been together for years, Logan. Why are you just now telling me this? Is… there someone else?"

"No, no of course not. There could never be anybody else but you."

"Then why… why are you doing this?"

"I just… I don't really know how to put it nicely. You're a little overemotional, and sometimes it just gets under my skin. I need to take a break from it."

"A _break? _You need to take a fucking _break_? If you think about it that way, you can just go fuck yourself. We're over."

**Light On – David Cook**

"You're leaving? Where are you going?" Carlos asked, tears already falling down his face.

"I don't… I don't know, Carlos. I just need to take a break from this hectic life that we have somehow acquired."

"What am I supposed to think about this? You're just leaving without telling anything to me beforehand?"

"I'm sorry… it just needs to be done. And just know this, me leaving has nothing to do with you. You're the love of my life, Carlos. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"So you're not breaking up with me?"

"No, wouldn't dream of it. I'll keep in touch as much as I can. I'll miss you so much, Carlos."

**Bruises – Train ft. Ashley Monroe**

"Logan? Logan is that you?"

"Carlos? I haven't seen you since high school."

"I know, right? It's been what, ten years? How are things going with you?"

"Good, could be better, but still good." He said as he almost fell over from the force of two small children attached to his legs.

Carlos just looked on with confusion.

Logan noticed this, and explained, "Oh, kids, this is Carlos, an old friend from high school."

**She Will Be Loved – Maroon 5**

"So what are you asking me exactly?" Logan's father asked.

"I'm… asking for your permission."

"My permission? For what?"

"I want to ask for Logan's hand in marriage. I want to propose."

"Oh, if that's the case, you have my full support. You and Logan are perfect for each other, Carlos. I see how happy you are with him."

"Thank you so much. He means the world to me; I couldn't imagine life without him. I love Logan, uh, your son, very much."

"I believe you, now go get him; he's in the next room."

**Trying Not To Love You – Nickelback**

Unrequited love was hard. Really hard. Especially when that person you love is your best friend. It hurts even more when said friend knows about it, but still decides to do nothing about it.

"So, let me get this straight, you don't feel bothered or disgusted about this?" Logan nodded his head. "But you don't feel the same way, do you?" Logan didn't respond.

"Oh, okay. I get it." Carlos said as he sulked back to his room.

Yeah, unrequited love sucks.

**Moves Like Jagger – Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera**

"Logan, you do realize that I'm not the most coordinated person on earth, right? Why are you asking me to dance?"

"Two reasons. One, this would be a great opportunity for you to try and practice, I'm offering to dance with you. Two, how can you _not _want to dance to this song?" Logan said as _Moves Like Jagger _blasted out of all the speakers.

"True. That is very true." Logan smirked. "Okay, fine. I'll try and dance. But I'm blaming you if I get humiliated."

**Kiss My Country Ass – Blake Shelton**

"Wow, I never would have expected anything like this to happen. Especially since it's Logan doing it." Kendall said, staring at strange sight before him.

"What? The karaoke? Or the song choice?" Carlos asked.

"Well, both really. 'Kiss My Country Ass'? Really? _Never _in a million years would I have expected _Logan _of all people to choose a song like this. And I thought he wasn't a karaoke person."

"I'm not. I just wanted to step out of my comfort zone for once, try something new." Logan said, hopping down off the stage as the song ended.

**So Close – Jon McLaughlin**

Prom was supposed to be one of the most romantic nights of a teenager's life. That's not always the case.

"This is so hard, Kendall. Watching Logan out there, dancing with somebody else. It's heartbreaking, really."

"I'm sorry, Carlos. I don't know what to do about the situation. The only advice I can give you is to try something before the night ends. Maybe it'll turn up a result that pleases you."

Carlos was about to respond, but another song had ended, a new, slower song, had started.

So Carlos got up, went over to Logan, and held out his hand.

"Would you care to dance?"

* * *

**Bleh, that was awful.**


End file.
